The Teenage Mind of a GellerWillickBunch
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: Set in Ben's point of view. Ben is seventeen and finds himself in a differcult situation when is comes to his heart. Will his best mate realise what he really feels for her?
1. My Family

The Teenage Mind of a Geller-Willick-Bunch.

A/N:

Ok, so I read a few Friends fan fictions and wanted to write my own. This will be set in Ben's point of view when he is seventeen. It reflects Ben's confused and addled mind as he comes to some major choices in his life.

By the way, I am English; so if I get some of the American lingo wrong, please correct me. Though I am going to try and rope in my American friend to help me.

All the best

Nic x

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chapter 1: My Family.

My family is so weird. In all, I have one father, a half-sister and three mothers. One is my biological mother's lesbian life partner and the other is my father's newest wife.

Growing up with Mom and Susan was great, and I don't mean that sarcastically. The only trouble I ever had was with the kids at school, who picked on me because my moms were 'lesbens". Still, I held my head high, as I was taught to do, and didn't really care what other people thought. I had three parents and I considered myself lucky.

As for my feelings about my dad, well that's another story. I love him, sure, but sometimes I think he must be either completely stupid or ridiculously insane. For the longest time, he kept getting married and divorced, married and divorced. I remember the first wife (after my mom, of course), as if I had met her just yesterday. Her name was Emily, and she was a stuck-up British bitch who didn't trust my Dad as far as she could have thrown him. Even though I was only three at the time, I still remember her, and how much I disliked her.

"Ben, Mama says you have to come downstairs for breakfast now," said a sweet voice from outside my door.

That was Emma, my little sister. I really do love her, so I don't hate all of my family, I guess. I usually try to be the best older brother she could ask for, but by God, she gets on my freakin' nerves sometimes!

Anyway, back to my Dad. His next wife was Rachel, Emma's mom, and the one who he finally re-married a couple of months ago. Apparently, the first time they 'tied the knot,' they were in Las Vegas and completely shit-faced. I still don't really understand how or why they divorced the first time. After all, Rachel is great looking, and, according to my Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Joey (I called them that when I was little, and for some reason it's kind of stuck now), my Dad and Rachel had been in love since I was born or something like that. As I said, my family is weird.

I had been lying on my bed for quite some time now, thinking about my family. It was Monday morning and I was really supposed to be getting ready for school, but for some reason, I just really did not want to get out of bed.

As I lay there, staring at the walls, I realized how much I liked my bedroom. It was covered in my favourite things, from my brand-new electric guitar to Samson, my stuffed toy dog from my baby days. My room was a cool shade of green and the walls were covered in posters of my favourite bands and pictures, most of which were of my friends from school.

There was one picture, though, which wasn't of my friends, and which I always looked at, every day. My Aunt Monica gave it to me; she said it reminded her of good times and she hoped it would do the same for me. It was of the day I was born, and in a brief moment of sentimentality, I had framed it and put it on my bedside table. I could see my dad and Susan around my mom, smiling at an ugly looking thing in her arms. Behind the smiling new parents were my dad's friends. I grinned as I looked at them, so young, so immature, and it surprised me to realize that when the picture was taken they were only about five years older then I am now.

Aunt Monica is beaming at her older brother with pride; Uncle Chandler (who wasn't actually married to Monica at the time, and wasn't even going out with her) was behind my dad, sticking two of his fingers up so it looked as if my dad had two very skinny bunny ears. Uncle Joey was doing his headshot pose at the camera, and not really paying attention to what was happening around him. Aunt Phoebe and Rachel were smiling broadly.

"Ben, come on, breakfast is ready!" called my new stepmother's voice from downstairs.

Rachel? Cooking? And the fire alarm hadn't gone off? Now that was unusual!

Hearing Rachel's voice made me start thinking about my three moms again, and with that, my relatively good mood disappeared. Why did I have to move from my mom and Susan's apartment to my dad's new house on Long Island? None of my parents or even my aunts or uncles would explain it to me. Whenever I tried to ask anyone they simply replied 'Not now Ben,' or, as Joey did last week, 'Whoa, is that Santa out the window?'

"Ben! Get out of bed NOW!" I heard my dad yell.

OK, I knew had to get up then, so I did. I threw on my favourite worn-in jeans, pulled on a black t-shirt, and glanced quickly at myself in the mirror. My blond hair was lying untidily on my head, but I did nothing to it. I kind of like the 'I just got out of bed' look.

Not to be arrogant, but I think I'm pretty good-looking. I have a great body thanks to sports and I'm naturally well built. So why couldn't I get a girlfriend?

I ran down the stairs and a lovely aroma surrounded me. Yum pancakes. I knew immediately that Rachel hadn't done the cooking, and even my dad doesn't have the talent to make the kitchen smell that good. Glancing around, I saw a stroller by the front door and I knew that I had been right; neither one of my parents had done the cooking. Aunt Monica and Uncle were visiting. I opened the door into the kitchen and

the delicious scent wafted by my nose once more.

"Morning everyone," I greeted, somewhat cheerfully. I scanned the room. My dad was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice in his hand, reading the New York Times. Rachel was sipping coffee out of her regular mug and going over some papers that I assumed had to do with her fashion line. Yes, Rachel had her own fashion line now under her maiden name, Rachel Greene. I heard girls at school every day, fussing over the new fall catalogue. I saw my aunt over by the stove and my uncle was talking to my dad, though Dad looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Morning, Ben!" Emma squealed excitedly, her face shining as it always does. "Aunt Monica is cooking pancakes!"

"Is she really?" I said, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Rachel smile and eye my dad, who gave her a little grin in return. Monica turned around and placed the pancakes onto a plate on the table.

"I am indeed, Ben," Monica replied, carrying on with the game, "Do you think you might want some?"

I smiled mischievously, and was about to speak, but Chandler got there first.

"Is the grass green?" he asked.

Dad laughed heartily as I took a pancake and poured some honey over it and did the same for Emma, who was sitting next to me, waiting eagerly for her breakfast.

"Ben, don't you have school to be getting to?" Rachel asked, mother-like.

I looked at my watch. Damn it! It was already seven fifteen; there was no way I'd get there in time. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of there without even finishing my delicious pancake, which I knew I was going to regret later.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: How was that? Like it? Hate it? Wish to make

changes? Criticism? Questions? Well…any type of review

is welcome XD.


	2. Lauren

**The Teenage Mind of a Geller-Willick-Bunch.**

A/N: Ok thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Bittersweetsymphony18:** Yes, I agree, England rocks! But I have to say; the Americans do come up with some good TV shows, such as Friends. And some great films; Back to the Future, one of my favourites ever! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too.

**Rachgreengeller: **Thanks. Sorry it was a bit confusing; maybe it was the Brit lingo. Enjoy this part, hopefully you can read it better!

**RubyPotter: **Thanks! Yeah, I understand now that Emma did act a bit young, but I have good reason for writing her that way. In the beginning, Ben was 15, making Emma 7. After I wrote the chapter, I changed Ben's age and not Emma's. Author's mistake, and I do apologise.

**Clcountry: **Where would I be without you to change the Brit lingo to American lingo? Thanks for putting me straight with some stuff. And cheers for betaing the last chapter!

**To All Reviewers**: Have a beer (or if you do not like beer, any alcoholic beverage) on me, Sorry it's so late!

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Chapter 2: Lauren.**

I wish I didn't fail my driving test now. It would be so much easier just to cruise into school in a Mercedes convertible, rather then walking. But my dad insisted on teaching me how to drive, as he thought Drivers Ed wouldn't work. Well, I did everything my dad told me too in the test, and a letter came through the mail saying I was too cautious about the way I drive. Honestly!

So, I'm walking, yes, I was late already, I don't see the point of being only five minutes late. If you're going to be late, be fashionably late and arrive at least half an hour after school starts.

BEEP BEEP!

A car pulled up beside me, it was a Ford Mustang, very classy.

"Oy! Benjamin! Wanna ride?" Shouted a familiar voice from the window. I swivelled around and my best mate Lauren's head was sticking out of the car. She grinned and I beamed back.

"Sure," I replied and opened the door and settled myself in the front seat.

Lauren looked beautiful today; she wore a short denim skirt and a blue top with white flowers. Her blonde hair was casually lying long past her shoulders. Lauren has been my best friend since I moved to Long Island to live with his Dad and Rachel. We live on the same street although Lauren is about twenty doors down. She's British and moved over here seven years ago. Her Mum became a professor at the local university, and so Lauren, her mum and her big brother George came to Long Island, albeit reluctantly, but I'm sure glad they did.

"You late too?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, only Geography first eh? Who wants to know what a flood plain is?" Lauren replied and laughed as she began to drive.

I smiled inside and sighed. How long had it been? Nearly a year since I moved to Long Island. A year since I met Lauren, a year since I fell in love with her. It was hard at first, hanging around with her without thinking what it would be like to kiss her. But now, I had gotten used to it. Sometimes, I wish I didn't like her the way I do, because we such a great friendship and I wouldn't want to ruin that. But she's just so damn beautiful, I just can't help it. I'm a seventeen year old and in love with my best friend.

There is another twist in my tale though.

"Anyway, Ned stayed over last night, so I was tired and needed a lie in." Lauren continued and winked at me.

That was the problem, or rather he was the problem. Ned, Lauren's sex-crazed boyfriend. It's not like I don't like him, it's just I hate him. When she met him, about 3 months ago, she changed completely. For instance, we used to go to the cinema every Wednesday evening and see the new film of the week. But ever since she started to date the creep, it was like "I'll have to check with Ned," He is just way too possessive of her, and I didn't like it at all.

Lauren pulled into the school car park and I checked my watch. We missed registration. I sighed and leant back on the seat as Lauren pulled the handbrake. God, if she knew how I felt, things would be so much better, brighter and enjoyable. I must have been silent for a while because Lauren looked at me strangely.

"What is going on in that little head of yours?"

I brought myself back down to earth.

"Little head?" I joked, hoping she wouldn't notice that I avoided the question.

Lauren just laughed and got out of the car. I sighed once more and got out.

"Come on Ben, Geography to get to!" She said and swiftly walked on, her bag swaying from left to right as she went.

"Yeah. Geography. Because that's all I think about." I muttered to myself, watching Lauren walk ahead.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Review please!

Nic XD


End file.
